Rise of the new guardian
by Dancintune
Summary: The man in the moon has chosen a new guardian. Bunny and pitch take a liking to her. Please review


It is the guardians job to watch over the children of the world and keep them safe. They bring wonder, hope and dreams, as long as they believe. The guardians are sandman, tooth fairy, Easter bunny, Santa Claus, and Jack Frost. The man in the moon had an announcement. "It's been a long time old friend. What is big news?" North asked. Suddenly, the boogeyman"s shadow appeared. "It's pitch." Bunny said. "What can we do to help?" North asked. Suddenly, the crystal came up. Which meant the man in the moon has chosen a new guardian. "I wonder who it's going to be." Tooth said. "Please not the grand oak, please not the grand oak." Bunny said. A girl appeared on there. "Who is she?" North said. "I don't know but she sure is pretty." Bunny said. "I think I've seen her before. I don't remember her name But I know where she lives." Jack said. "Where does she live?" Bunny asked. "New York city 433 marine street." Jack said. " I"ll get her." Bunny said. He went down the hole to her house. Bunny saw her sitting on the steps of her apartment petting a German Shepard. She was a pretty girl. She was wearing an emerald green top with a blue butterfly, a denim skirt, light green flats and she had a flower in her long brunette hair. "Gosh she's a beauty." Bunny said. She walked down the alley. That gave bunny a chance to get her. "Good day mate." Bunny said. She turned around. "Uhhhh hello. Who are you?" The girl said. "I'm the Easter bunny. But everyone calls me bunny. And you are?" Bunny said. "I'm Eliza Beth." She said. "Eliza Beth. Beautiful." Bunny said, giving her a flirty look. "But everyone calls me EB." She said. "I like that too."bunny said. Suddenly, her dog started barking at him. "Charlie, no. Be nice. And this is charlie." EB said. Bunny always hated dogs. "So do you need me for something?" EB asked. "Yes. Come with me." Bunny said, putting out his paw. "Ok." EB said. She took his paw and they went down the tunnel to the pole. "Welcome young lady. I am north, this is tooth, sandy, and jack." North said. "Uhhhh, hello. I'm EB." She said. "EB?" Tooth said. "It's short for Eliza Beth." She said. "Ah." Tooth said. "Ummm why am I here? Did I do something wrong?" EB said. "No you didn't do anything wrong. You have been chosen to be a guardian." North said. "I beg your pardon? Don't holiday icons become guardians?" EB asked. "Well, it appears that manny chose you because you have a special power to defeat pitch with." North said. "I do have one power. Watch this." She said. She sang a short tune and waved her hands and a flower came up. "Wow, beautiful and talented."bunny said. "You think I'm beautiful?" EB said. "Uh, well, I uh..." Bunny said. "Anyway, would you be willing to become a guardian?" Jack asked. "It would be an honor." EB said.

"EB walk with me." North said. They both walked down to north"s office. "It's the middle of march, isn't it too early to make the Christmas gifts?" EB asked. "We like planning ahead." North said. They went to his office. EB shut the door. "Now, who are you EB? What is your center?" North asked. "I'm sorry, my center?" EB said, confused. "If man in the moon chose you, you must have done something special." north said. "I don't know. Maybe it's my power, or maybe because I have given so much to people who have nothing and animals that need love and care." EB said. "Generosity. That must be your center. Guardian of generosity." North said. "But what can I do to defeat pitch?" She asked. "What about your power?" North said. "I actually have been using a defense mechanism." EB said. "Perfect." North said. Suddenly, EB started feeling lightheaded. "Are you ok?" North said. "Yeah, I just have a feeling trouble is coming." She said. "We have trouble at the tooth palace." Jack said. They all went to the sled. "Ugh, I hate the sled." Bunny said. He always thought the sled was unsafe. "Come on bunny don't be a wimp." Jack said. Bunny went in the sled. EB noticed him looking anxious, so she took his paw. It made him feel better. "Buckle up." North said. "Where are the seat belts?" EB asked. "That was just expression." North said. "I said the same thing when I first went on the sled." bunny said. EB laughed a little. She started to like bunny a lot. The sleigh went off. "Whoa! This is awesome!" EB said. "This has a beautiful view." Bunny noticed her hair flowing in the breeze. "Yeah, beautiful." He said, still looking at her.

North threw a snow globe and they arrived a tooth palace. Pitch has nightmares all around the palace." Their trapping the fairies again." Jack said. "I got this." EB said. She took out a pocket knife and shot it like a frisbee. It hit all of the nightmares and came back to her like a boomerang. "How did you do that?" Bunny asked. "My dad taught me how to fight and use weapons." She said. "I have to say this is very amusing. The big 5 all here together. I'm feeling star stuck." Pitch said. "Pitch get out of my palace!" Tooth said. "Never." pitch said. Suddenly he took a look at EB. "Well, this visit here just got interesting. Who is this beauty?" Pitch asked. EB rolled her eyes. "I'm Eliza Beth." She said. "Lovely name, beautiful eyes, perfect hair, I think I'm taking a liking to her." Pitch said, stroking her hair. Bunny threw his boomerang at him. It hit pitch in the head. "You ok?" Bunny asked. "Yes I'm ok. Thank you." EB said, giving him a hug. He felt his heart beating. Suddenly, a nightmare came out and broke them up."I'm not afraid of a horse made of black sand." EB said. She didn't even flinch. She tried to pet him, and he let her. "How did you do that?" Jack asked." I love animals. They love me." She said. "I know I do." Whispered bunny." hey this isn't over." Pitch said. "Try me." EB said. She lifted her hands, bringing up strong vines, she pushed her hands towards pitch, and tied him up. "Ok you win. I surrender." said pitch. EB gave him a good kick and down he went. "You are perfect for the guardians." Bunny said. He took a lily from the vine and gave it to her. EB blushed. "Are you ready?" North said. "I am." EB said. "Do you Eliza Beth, promise to protect the children of the world and keep them safe from darkness, and promise to bring them wonder, hope, and dreams?" North said. EB looked at bunny and smiled. "I will." She said, very confident. "Then I herby make you a guardian." North said. Bunny ran to her, picked her up, and spun her around. "I love you, EB." Bunny said. EB smiled and put her arms around his neck. "I love you too." EB said. She kissed him. "Who says real life doesn't get happy endings?" She said. They lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
